User talk:Supremegogeta
Hello Hey, Supremegogeta. I was thinking that maybe we should put a featured fanon list on the main page to put some good fan fiction stories so people can see the best fanons on the wiki. So what do you think? July 20 Hi, just stopping by and saying hi. If you want to chat, I'm always available on both chats. See ya! 15:19 July 20, 2011 Oh, yeah. July 20 Yeah I think we should. Maybe start with Your fan fiction and Blalafoon's (Dragonball NG) then maybe make a blog for it so people can request your fan fiction then you (and maybe I) can look at them and see if they're good enough add them. July 20 I guess, but I don't really get how that's any different than what we were gonna do. July 20 ? What is the Great Fan Fictions thing doing on the Home Page? 20:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool!! And nice to know your on right now! And while your on I have to ask. Why du you like Chatango better then the chat on the Wiki?? 20:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter. I guess I will unless you do. July 20 I don't know how to reply to this. 20:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeash!! lot of people missed me... anyways things were ok down in Colorado.. except how mean gramma was anyways.. happy for getting my room re-painted.. its my color.. BLUE!! darker then I thought it was gonna be..... awkword... she'l have azma attacks once in a while. poor gramma..... or friends gramma. my friend mayzie is thwe one that acutly took me there. and my maw took my crapet off to its all slipery when ya got socks on.. it was a long day yesterday.. the car over heated 3 times, once the horn kept going off.... that was ANNOYING!!!!!!!!! then blalafoon started cring.. that was annoying. and uh yeah... he came along when sam AKA my friends dad. he missed me to much. 21:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I have two questions.... 1.I thought of 1''' more thing for the mainpage, Called Fan Fiction of the month. Do you want it on the mainpage? 2. Can admins be User Of The Month?? 02:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, wanna come on chat?? 02:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) K! 03:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chat won't load for me I'm sad :( 21:49, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Heya, sg I was wondering the word @$ is not allowed on the Wiki I know that, but is saying something like lmao allowed? 01:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, OK thanks 15:57, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll do it. I need the song on my computer, but I don't know if I will I'll try though. July 23 Hey SG! So, you said you don't have a specific time to announce the newest admin. Is it gonna be like a week or so? I am very patient, just wondering? ﻿ Hey, don't be sorry, of corse I'm still a chilid so I'm going to act childish. But Blalafoon is only a year older then me.. Do I have to hide my personality or something... I lower my freakishly annoying state so people would acutly like me.. Do I have to do it anymore? 18:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) What the heck!?!?!?! Ok, something to cover. Taking away her admin rights because she is acting childish? That's just wrong dude, did you see how hard she worked to get that? When she first found out about this wiki, she loved it and liked editing everything. She wanted to be an administrator, she wanted to help. She worked her butt off to help YOUR WIKI (now lets add that in consideration!). She stays devoted, how, she asking about it all the time on the phone while she was in colorado so she makes sure nothing bad is going on. And you take it away, because she's having a little fun? Let me quote this from the main page, "Thank you and have a great fun time!", and that's all she was doing. She just wanted to make some friends because we live in an old neighborhood with no kids around us, except 1 gorl named jodi that she can play with. Other than that, they are church friends, or they live in another state. So with all this in consideration, you should realize something. If not I will be glad to answer any questions about my paragraph I just wrote and the paragraph you just read :). Well just 2 words that she said when I went in her room "heartbreak". Reply as soon as possible. I understand, but I need to call a meeting, and yes, it is important, in my eyes atleast. 20:23, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi SG, just letting you know, I love my sister more than this wiki, understand. 21:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) supremegogeta i need help with my signature do you think you could fix it below is my signature. now i want it to be like ultimate (future trunks picture) future (future trunks picture) trunks (future trunks picture) fan you can choose the future trunks pictures as long as they are really awesome ones thank you plus i want the pictures to be mini ones. ultimatefuturetrunksfan 22:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) sorry about that turns out somebody else is doing it as we speak sorry supreme :( ultimatefuturetrunksfan 01:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah good thing i told you right away :D ultimatefuturetrunksfan 01:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC) supreme so sorry to bother you for the millonth time so sorry when you are busy but when i said my signature changed it stayed the same for some reason so can you do it the same way i told you to in the first message please? ultimatefuturetrunksfan 01:27, July 25, 2011 (UTC) supreme i got a new signature from someone and well it i want it changed just like i said in my first message please! thanks ultimatefuturetrunksfan 01:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) around the words will be black and the words will be red sorry if i am copying you i just thought it looked nice ultimatefuturetrunksfan 02:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) supreme have you finished the sig yet? if you have i can't see it sorry if i am mean and bothering you :( 02:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC) i have to go so i guess i will find out tomorrow thank you so much for helping me you are the greatest :) 02:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) can you put the pictures after the words please? 02:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) No real reason, after you took Ava's rights away, she was in the corner of the room crying, and telling me "If you love me more then the wiki, leave it!", but I didn't want to leave this fun place. So she then said "Well, then message Supremegogeta and tell him that!", which I did. And then she told me to make a blog about it, which I did shortly after I messaged you. Then she realized that I love her more then the wiki. 03:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) No, I understand perfectly, I was just saying why I left that message. 03:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks supreme :D 15:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey could you take away my chat mod rights for a little bit? As soon as I got them, chat stopped working for me. Thanks. 20:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for you're pashents! ''' 23:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Once you read this message, delete it. Me and SuperSaiyanLukan are gonna pull a prank on SpiritBomb and we need you admins' help!! We want you to tell SB that you've changed your mind and made me the admin instead. I'll tell all the other admins to play along. If you want, you can even take away his rights or something!! It'll be awesome!!!! 01:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Forget it. Blalafoon and TOM said no. Bunch of stinkers... 02:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? 02:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Not much. Dont go on chat it's disgusting. 03:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, you are right, you have already ended it, nut in a different way than you think. 15:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I thought about a new rule, We CANNOT use the same fan fic characters as other people like let's say Supreme Gogeta You have all those pics, when someone makes a page called Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta and uses the same pics! is that a rule or not? I think it should be. yo! Hey SG, remember that time, like, yesterday, when you said that whenever you needed another admin that it would be me? 21:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) New admin Hello SG. Since Blalafoon has left, (I hope he returns), will you make another admin contest thing? How are you? I am slowly managing to get more active, but August I probably won't be on the wiki, so my storys won't be updated, and I can't update MT. Sorry. 21:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh i hope you dont mind but is it cool if i join this wiki THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 21:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok then. When will the new admin be decided? I'm fine, just drawing. 21:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool just wanted to make sure you didnt hate me or anything, well imma go start editing THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 21:26, July 26, 2011 (UTC) It's great, I lke the pictures you used, however, when I click on it, it links me to a page saying "You do not have permission to edit someones user page.", so I have to use your old sig to get to your profile. 21:30, July 26, 2011 (UTC) School's going ok for me. A bit boring, but collage should be fun. If I'm not online when the admin is revealed, can you tell me? Thanks. 21:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I have a question A few days ago Balafoon gave me a warning for swearing because i said "Lmao" because the third letter an abbreviation for a word that is banned and i just wanted to know what you think about this? The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 22:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and you should tell the others about the rule change. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 00:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, SG did you know if a bureaucrat is in-active for a long time they'll lose their Bureaucrat rights? [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|''' Of']] Might. 00:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Skin Supremegogeta, are we ever gonna change the Wiki skin, or is it gonna be this way permanetly? I want to know because I don't like it all too much, I have to squint to see the letters. I would like it to change but if you don't like my idea/suggestion thats '''PERFECTLY '''fine. Ok :D Thanks SG! Nappa77 01:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey id like to volinter my self for Rollback or admin. I know alt about Z and when given the right tools ill be able to help this wiki more and im also fun and cool. Soilder5679 02:55, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll try to make it. July 26 Yeah, of course. July 27 Thanks man i wont dissapoint you!. Soilder5679 17:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) So what do you want in the video? July 27 You do know I can't make it like an amv, right? I can only make it like the one on Dragonball X. July 27 I was able to find the song to download for free, but I don't have time to make the video now. I do have time to make a MDBS logo though if you want. July 27 Okay here you go. July 27 K! :D [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|'Of']]Might. 00:07, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I updated my sig! The Rules The rule "Do not use another users picture for your fan fiction ask them first if you can use it" Kinda confusing does it mean like fan fiction picture on other Fan fiction? I just like a little clarification. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 01:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright thanks for the info. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 01:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) It appears that one the picture's i used are from an inactive user so is it alright if i use it. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 01:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 02:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it's taking so long for the video. I was trying to find a way to make it better, and now my video editing system won't work. July 29 Later tonight or tommorow morning, unless I have more problems. July 29 hey come to the chat!. Soilder5679 03:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey SG, remember that one vote we had about real DBZ pictures being on fan-fiction pages? I think we should have a re-vote on that one, since the Wiki is moving on and we have newer admins. Im getting your opinion on a re-vote cause I wasn't sure if I could have one without your permission. Okay I finished your video. See why it took so long? July 30thumb|300px|right Vote2 Since there are new admins and the last time it was a tie could we have the "Real pics on fan fiction pages" vote again? [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|'Of']]Might. 04:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Also SB says that I get PAGE of the week. Not attack! Do i ghet page or attack?? [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|'Of']]Might. 04:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Anon I have notice that there is an anon that is editing articals that are fanfiction and whatifs, but he seems to be correcting Grammer and spelling errors. Just thought i'd let you know whats going on. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 13:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) hey supreme i am thinking of doing a fanfiction it may involve future trunks slashing frieza and then goku jumping in the way. if that is innapropiate please tell me i will not make the fanfiction untill your answer thank you -ultimatefuturetrunksfan K, I vote no what do u vote for? oh yeah and i was wondering i know i can ask people to make me a sig but it hasn't been working out so do you think you can teach me to make one? please!? if not i understand. thank you -ultimatefuturetrunksfan yeah, me too okay thanks! :D -ultimatefuturetrunksfan Re: User of the Month Thank you, hard to believe I'm User of the Month. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 12:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I typed Question What are achievement points?????? aus10s Heyy Supreme Yeah for some reason im blocked from the db wiki mind asking 10x why? Hey I know but what i ment to ask was what are they good for what can u use them for aus10s Hey come back to the chat!. Soilder5679 17:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Come back to chat no more fighting. Soilder5679 17:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) hey you should join my forum! we have 50 members now and we talk about z versues topics and fanfictions and a ton!. You can post your fanfictions there to!. I think youd really like it! ill explain how to use it if you want. So wazzup. Soilder5679 19:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you mind if I make a wiki like this one, but for Bleach? August 3 Hey SG, the vote we redid was not a tie the No side won why did i lose my chat rights?. I wasint the one kicking anyone. Not much you/.Soilder5679 20:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL SG I find it funny that you're on at one in the morning like I am. 06:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Great Cool, and I noticed about ur sig it has Vegito powering up and on the other side Gogeta powering up then it has SS4 gogeta onn one side then SS4 Vegito on the other side then SS4 Goku on one side and SS4 Vegeta on the other and then the same pic! Awesome!! Its cool bro. Thanks for making me a chat mod. Would you like a link to the redue of the buu saga me and my friend are making? were making new episodes and new awesome fights i think youll really like if u wanna no mire about it ill send you a link. Soilder5679 18:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) come to chat!. Soilder5679 00:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I'm like first to notice! Yaya!! :D When you see this, can you come on chat? August 5 i can change it Don't rename the pages the title FM Sayians isn't a good title for the page it's my page not yours so i will change it so please stop change my page and thank you i can change it it your opinon and your name that you gave it so origanl then make a better title i dont like it but if you can read on all the page where FM it say fan made so how did you click on it and dont know why some one would think a another form of Saiyan. Godtony1 01:17, August 8, 2011 ok i will change it but not yours or my choice and next time tell my why you changed it and well talk about it like this. i make no sense haha I just told youthat FM Saiyans makes people think of a fan made sayian and thats what it's post to be so why can't it be called FM Saiyans? hey come to the chat. Soilder5679 02:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hi SG! : D Just Saiyan (Ha) that I'm using this account again sometimes. You doing well? Upgraded Evil 21:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello SG. Nappa77 gave me the Upgraded Evil account. 21:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I don't know what to do with the account. 22:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Hey SG thanks for getting things straightend out with Godtony, I did not like what he was doing either... Nappa77 02:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Fan made Saiyan names. Hello SG. I was thinking of making a page called "List of fan made Saiyan names" and each user has thier own section on the page like, Nappa'sgoatee's names, or Supremegogeta's names, or SuperSaiyanSimba's names, you get the idea. It can include completley new names never seen or mentioned in the series or fan fiction, and you can out your fan made saiyan names from fan fictions, like Golak from MDBS. Would this be an ok page? 22:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh nevermind then. I just found this wikipedia page for a list of all vegetables, and using it, I managed to come up with some quite good names, but I don't want to make every single name a character of it's own, with a sotryline and stuff, I just wanted to list the names. 22:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Come back to Chat SG Im There Nappa77 02:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Technigue Layout This template seems like it isn't working i tryed it on Spirit Bomb Kamehame Ha page and it isn't working what should I do? The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 11:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hey later lets meet up in chat. Soilder5679 22:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hey dude whats up how do you do that (willtocool) k so whats you doing will-to-cool 22:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) no i do not22:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC)will-to-cool Okay, I fixed the Weekly Poll. August 14 didnt mean too sorry didnt mean to break any rules i just thought that i might aswell help someone out 21:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) hi well i was helping out blaze fire because he asked me did i want to join a wiki and sent me a link to that wiki but there was only 11 pages and the founder had left so i said that i was going to put blog post's up on anime/manga wiki's to advertise since i myself am not a good fan fic writer and thanks for saying you like my avatar your's is cool 21:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) i was going to read mdbs tomorrow becasuse its to late to start reading something now and i was reading dragonball MT but you havent edited it in a while and have you got any other's and if so could you tell me what there called plz Ok ok i didnt notice i gave up on mt since it wasnt uppdated for a month 21:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) HEY supreme for some reason i can edit any user page on the wiki just thought i could point it out. and to make sure you don't worry i did not change anything on anybodys user page. from ultimatefuturetrunksfan but do you know what happend? ultimatefuturetrunksfan I AGREE from ultimatefuturetrunksfan hey hey do whats with that warning me and you are friends friends plz dont do that again i like cussing but no cussing is a rule so i try not to k 00:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC)00:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC)~~ fine but still get off my back plz but i like cussing sweet man thanks 01:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC)01:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC)~~ Yo wassup man?. Soilder5679 03:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ' ' Sorry SG, my internet went weird. Are any going to be any new admins soon? Just wondering. How are you? 19:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah right, interesting. How much time will you give them, or will you just let them be there untill there active? Anyway, I'm going to contribute a lot more now, to all kind of pages, not just my own, and I'm going to update MT now. 19:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Can we go on Private chat to discuss the admin stuff? Anyway, I have now updated MT and fixed some of your mistakes. 19:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Did you mean making? If so, I thought there weren't gonna be anymore admins. August 20 Hey can i'm not going to be on the wiki a lot so i was wondering if i could hand over my pages to Kid Janemba. That way my pages can keep being continued SuperSaiyanKrillin talk 21:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Ok dude, thanks! 23:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Are there going to be any meetings soon? 23:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. 23:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) The reason I won't be here is I am not coming on the wiki a lot anymore, even though I really like being on the wiki because it rocks, that and I think i might be to busy with school this year. SuperSaiyanKrillin talk 00:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok no problem SG! :D Also if you want to take away my rights do to the amount of admins (I think theres too many) please do so. I myself even thought the original plan was I become a current admin until NG comes back, so I won`t be dissapointed at all. Oh, and either way I`ll be more active :D! 05:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply Busy I suppose. I've been writing a lot lately and enjoying the lasts of my summer. I'm going to be homeschooled though so I'll try to get on during lunch time. My mom says it's okay to be on during lunch, that is if I want. Other than that I guess I haven't found the motivation to edit but I'll find it. Most of the people I was friends with aren't here (Well sorta) I'm still contacting 1700 though via email so that's one. Also no one is really on Chatango anymore. I heard Blalafoon and Ava558 left. Oh well old new right? Do you like the way the profiles have changed? Just curious. ~ IceMoonCloud 05:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes I know. Though I don't see anyone there either, often at least. I'll tell him when I get a reply, his replies are short. It's kinda funny. What's so funny about homeschool? I've done it before for half of kindergarten and first grade. I think I already told you school sucked for me until 5th grade where it was okay and then took a nosedive. I missed talking about music too, I haven't found too many 'new' songs but a few. How is SpiritBomb with music and talking about it? I'll add my comments to blogs and possibly edit, every now and again. I'll probably at least look at the wiki and check on the news and edits. And of course for messages. Random question but, when did you wake up? Just curious (Yes I said it again) ~ IceMoonCloud 16:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, the profie change is nice but all the info you could put into your written profile. 9:50? Lucky.... Been up for... Uh... Awhile.... Oh well I'd get bored with that kind of response too but 1700 tends to do that so I've gotten used to it. Plus a friend from school is like that too. Oh, makes sense. The whole 'lol' thing. Hah, I tend to ask people that in real life. I don't online because I know it'll annoy them. That band being...? ~ IceMoonCloud 16:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I have a youtube account. I have my playlists on there. I made it a LONG time ago, though I still use it. I don't know if I've already told you some of them. One I heard it while watching Grey's Anatomy with a friend. "How to Save a Life" by the Fray. Slow song. I think I might have told you about "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace and "We're all to Blame" by Sum 41, nice and upbeat. Don't think any others that are new or I haven't told you. Could always ramble them off. Hah, that would probably be annoying, but effective. ~ IceMoonCloud 16:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes I remember. Way too many? How many? I've noticed you've added a lot of chat moderators and admins. Also why is the addicted template's picture so big? Can't you change it? ~ IceMoonCloud 16:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Which one? Chatango or the wiki chat? Either is fine. ~ IceMoonCloud 17:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Are you on? ~ IceMoonCloud 17:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Im joining! I hope I can contribute a lot to the wiki! :P One question though, What if you cant draw? XD I cant draw worth crap! ' TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill some Androids! ' 14:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I will. August 21 Hello. Hello SG. About great fan fictions, if I think a fan fiction is great, can I just add it to the list, or do I need to discuss it? 21:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) He think's they're fine. 23:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) LOL I'll try my best to draw XD ' TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill some Androids! ''' 23:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Well yeah I believe there a way to many admins and chat mods here, so taking away my rights would probably be a good thing for the wiki. I love the job, but if I lost it, it would make almost no difference besides NG getting an extra job. So yes I believe you should. Thanks so much for the job SG, but its pretty odbious NG would do 10X better at being an admin. 23:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC)